Lisbon huh? I Think I Might Know That Name
by QweenGwen
Summary: The CBI has called in the BAU to help in a recent string of murders. Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon hasn't seen Spencer Reid since the day she untied the kid, trying to make amends for her sister. Just a little story idea that I wrote a long time ago and recently found and decided to add to it. ONESHOT NO PAIRINGS!


**A/N For my purposes I am having Lisbon and her family move to Las Vegas after her mother's death. In addition, instead of three brothers she has two brothers and one sister, that sister being Alexa Lisbon. Her father is still an abusive drunk. So in The Mentalist we are just after Red Badge, and in Criminal Minds we are in season four somewhere, I don't really know exactly but definitely before the finale. Sadly I know nothing you recognize, The Mentalist and Criminal Minds both do not belong to me. I am merely playing with them for a little while.**

* * *

"We are heading to California. An agent" JJ stopped looks down at the case file to read the name, "Teresa Lisbon from the CBI has asked for our help in a string of murders." JJ continued but Reid didn't listen. His mind was stuck on 'Teresa Lisbon.'

'It can't be her right? I mean the possibility that it is the same Teresa Lisbon are-' Reid's thoughts were interrupted by Hotch.

"Reid, did you hear me?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, ya. Sorry I was thinking." Reid stuttered a response.

"When aren't you?" Morgan teased, but stopped when he noticed Reid's frown.

"Ok, we will discuss this more on the jet. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said before leaving the room. The rest of the team filed out as well, leaving only Morgan and Reid.

"Hey Reid you okay man?" Morgan asked a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, ya I'm fine." Morgan didn't look convinced but to Reid's relief he dropped the issue.

* * *

"Jane, I am not going to repeat myself. You are to behave while the BAU are here. I called them in to help. From what I've heard they are an accomplished team, so please respect them." Lisbon said.

Jane sipped his tea. "I'm just not so sure they can help" he paused and smiled, "but I will be on my best behavior."

"Ok they will be here within in the hour" Lisbon said before leaving. She had a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She didn't know if it was from the case, worrying about Jane, or about seeing Spencer again. He was a doctor now, three doctorates, working with the FBI. She couldn't believe how far he'd come from that boy she knew all those years ago.

* * *

"We have 5 Sacramento natives, all female between the ages of 25-30, brunette, brown eyes, athletic." Hotch began.

"All last seen going on runs: Kristin Hedic from her neighborhood near Westfield Village Elementary School, Jean Tombly from the west end of Discovery Park, Brooke Cole from her usual route along Park Boulevard, and both Helen Doherty and Sarah Little from Riverbend Nature Area." Reid added.

"All women were found in dumpsters throughout the city brutally raped, beaten and stabbed multiple times" Rossi finished.

Reid quit listening after Rossi spoke. He saw that both Morgan and Prentiss added information, as well as Hotch but he couldn't hear them. His mind was too loud. Reid's thoughts were centered on Teresa Lisbon. 'If it is her, will she remember? What will she say? What will I say?' All these questions ran through his mind. He was playing out every possibility, extrapolating probabilities as the team spoke. Oh, it looked like Hotch was saying something important now, Reid tuned back in.

"… -gan, Prentiss head over to the dumpsites, Reid, JJ, and Rossi with me. We'll head to the station to meet up with the CBI, and then Rossi and I will go see the ME, Reid start a geographical profile and JJ coordinate with the CBI."

Reid's stomach flopped when Hotch handed out the assignments. He knew he'd have to see Agent Lisbon sometime, he just didn't know it would be so soon. 'Maybe it's not her' Reid thought, even though he knew with his luck it would be her.

* * *

Cho and Van Pelt were at the evidence boards, Rigsby was on the phone at his desk, Lisbon was in her office and Jane was on his "thinking couch." Just then four people walked into the bullpen, a stunning blonde, a tall skinny young man, an older short man, and an official looking hard ass.

Jane was up in an instant, "You must be the famous BAU. I'm Patrick Jane consultant for the CBI."

"SSA Aaron Hotchner" Hotch said then motioning to his team, "these are SSA's David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid and our media lesion Jennifer Jareau."

Cho and Rigsby walked up and introduced themselves, while Van Pelt went to get Lisbon. Lisbon rushed out to meet the team.

"Hi I'm Agent Lisbon, thank you so much for coming out, Agent Hotchner"

Reid stared, 'It's her!' He felt like time had stopped. No reversed and he was back in high school. Hotch was still talking, Reid tried to listen.

"It's no problem, this part of my team, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and-"

"Spencer Reid, yes we have met before." Lisbon said, "We have cleared a couple of desks out here in the bullpen for you if that's ok? There are the evidence boards, is there anything else you need?"

Hotch, taken a little aback that Lisbon and Reid had met before, paused before answering, "That's fine, Agent Jareau will stay here and coordinate with you and the media, Reid will also be staying he'll let you know what he needs. As for me and Rossi would you mind showing us to the ME?"

"Yes of course. Cho can you take them to the Morgue? Van Pelt, Rigsby catch Agent Jareau up with the case." Lisbon called out to her team. Then it was just Jane, Lisbon and Reid.

"So how do you know the boy genius Lisbon?" Jane questioned. Reid frowned at the question. He didn't like Jane very much.

"Jane can you excuse us for a second?" Lisbon asked. She waited for him to leave, "Thank you." She called after him, then turning back to Reid, "So, look I know everything that happened with Alexa-"

Reid cut her off, "Agent Lisbon can we not talk about the past, there is a case to solve. Now where can I get a city map of Sacramento?"

"Oh, uh yes. Right this way." Lisbon responded. 'Well that could have gone worse' She thought to herself.

* * *

Cho was leading Rossi and Hotch out of the building on the way to the Morgue. Rossi couldn't help but ask, "So, Cho right?" seeing the man nod Rossi continued, "How is it that your boss knows our Dr. Reid?"

"Actually we were all wondering the same thing. All I know is that it's something personal, before the job." Cho responded.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll have to ask Reid later" Rossi commented. Hotch listened, but said nothing. He was deep in thought, 'Reid looked pale when he saw Agent Lisbon, and she sounded almost sad, maybe even a little guilty when she spoke to Reid. Not only that, ever since the conference room in Quantico, he's been distracted. Maybe there's bad blood between the two?'

Hotch shook his head, 'Not now, I need to focus in the case.'

* * *

Reid spent the day either hunched over case files or working closely with his maps. Lisbon watched him work, completely captivated.

"So, do you have a past with the young agent?" Jane shocked Lisbon out of her trance.

"Jane, please. Just stop prying and I'll tell you after the case. Speaking of the case, do you have any ideas?"

Jane shook his head with a frown, and then turned to look at Reid. "He is very interesting, isn't he?"

Lisbon nodded, but before she could speak again two people walked into the bullpen. A tall, muscular black man and a dark-haired white woman approached Reid. Lisbon assumed they were the rest of Hotchner's team. She started to walk over to the group, listening to their conversation as she went.

"Hey, kid" the darker agent called out, "Got anywhere with the geographical profile?"

"Uh, I've narrowed down his comfort zone" Reid answered, "But I've also been trying to work victomology as well."

Lisbon took the lull in conversation to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Agent Lisbon"

"Morgan and this is SSA Prentiss" Morgan greeted her. "So we were at the dumb sites. He wanted them to be found, those dumpsters were out in the open at the front of the alleys, not tucked away deeper."

Before anyone could offer more information, Hotch and Rossi came walking in with Cho. The BAU team began to talk more, Rigsby joined in as well offering up all the information the CBI had. Lisbon sat back and watched how comfortable Reid was talking in this setting. He was definitely a different person. Lisbon looked over to see Jane watching patiently from the sidelines. He wasn't saying anything, just observing. Before she knew it, the BAU team decided their profile was complete enough to give out, but it was too late in the day.

"Agent Lisbon, we'll be heading out for the night but we will be back here tomorrow morning at nine to deliver the profile. Will you be ready?"

"Yes, of course." Lisbon responded.

"Ok, thank you. JJ will hold a press conference afterwards, and we would like for you to be there as well." Lisbon nodded her agreement.

"Alright let's go everyone." Hotch walked out of the CBI and his team followed. Reid was taking a little longer to collect his things. Lisbon decided to catch him before he left.

"Spencer?" Lisbon began. He looked up and frowned upon seeing her face. She continued nonetheless, "Please, I know you don't want to talk to me now, but maybe after the case?"

Reid sighed, "Look, I'm grateful for what you did that day, but it does not change what happened. I don't think talking about this will change anything, but if you insist after the case we can get a coffee or something."

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

"Hear me now though," Reid's voice had dropped lower into a more threatening sound but it was still laced with sadness, "do not speak a word of what transpired back in high school between us. You are an acquaintance from Las Vegas and nothing more, understand?"

Lisbon nodded. Reid turned and left the building. 'Well at least he's going to talk to me after this case' she thought to herself.

* * *

Rossi, Prentiss and JJ had piled into a SUV and headed off to the hotel, leaving Hotch and Morgan to wait for Reid. Finally the two saw the younger agent walk out, making his way to the parking lot.

"What kept you kid?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, Agent Lisbon wanted to talk to me about something." Reid stuttered out.

Hotch nodded, "About the case, or something personal?"

Reid looked at him in shock, "Uh, yes. I mean yes it was personal."

"So how do you know her?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his prying to a minimum.

"Oh, do you _know_ her, pretty boy?" Morgan asked emphasizing the know.

Reid blushed. "No, Morgan just stop. She is just an old acquaintance from Las Vegas, nothing more. I haven't seen her since I was twelve." He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but was not successful.

Sensing his anger, both men dropped the issue.

* * *

'Ahhh, why now?' Reid thought to himself. He had just finished getting ready and was sitting on his bed, realizing it was too early to head to the station. 'Why did she have to show up now? I finally fit in, I finally have forgotten, or mostly repressed those memories and she just brought them all back up.' Reid frowned, lying back on the bed.

He looked up at the ceiling, then over to the clock, 'Oh for the love of, it's only 6:13 AM, how did I manage to get ready so early?' Reid was wrapped up in his thoughts; he didn't hear the slight knocking at his door. But then the knocking grew louder, still Reid didn't hear it. Then two sharp bangs on the door had Reid on high alert.

"Hey Reid, I know your awake." a familiar voice came from the door.

Reid groaned, but got up and went to the door, "What happened to knocking before outright attacking my door?" he snorted out in anger.

"Whoa there kid, I did knock, but _someone_ wouldn't answer the door." Morgan responded.

Reid blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking. Wait why are you here so early?"

"Well if you must know, I thought you would be awake and need some coffee and maybe a friend to talk to." Morgan gave him his best smile, and Reid knew he couldn't deny his best friend.

"Oh alright, but your buying." Reid grabbed his stuff and followed Morgan out to the car.

Once in the car, Morgan didn't waste any time, "So Lisbon huh? I think I might know that name."

Reid sighed, "You know, even though I have the eidetic memory, you seem to have a great memory." Morgan smiled, but didn't respond. He waited on Reid to lead the conversation. After a while Reid spoke up, "She's Alexa's older sister. You know the girl that-" He stopped.

"It's ok Reid. I sort of guess who she was." Morgan replied, "So…"

"Can I have coffee before I start explaining?" Reid almost whined.

"Ya sure Pretty Boy" Morgan smiled, and parked the car. After getting their coffees, the two sat down at a table near the front. "So…" Morgan began again.

Reid took a long sip of his coffee and a deep breath before beginning, "Well, you know most of the story. I just never said how I got untied." Reid took another breathe, "Apparently Alexa got home late and Teresa got mad and made her explain where she was. Alexa told her, thinking Alexa would find it funny. Teresa didn't, so she uh came and untied me. She kept apologizing, but after she walked me home she told me, uh she told me…" Reid stopped and looked up at Morgan. Morgan gave him a reassuring smile, and leaned in a little indicating Reid should continue.

"She told me not to tell anyone. She said she would deal with Alexa, but not to tell any school figures, or authorities. She told me to forget it ever happened. I mean I know she was trying to protect her sister, but I was only a kid. How could you tell a kid that?" Reid looked so dejected and sad.

"Oh, kid. Man that was messed up. I'm sorry." Morgan said, trying to keep his anger in check. "That was a jacked up thing for her to do."

"Ya, and now she wants to talk. She remembers what she did, she apologized."

"Well maybe it would be good for you two to talk. I mean maybe she can explain why she did what she did. Maybe you can get some closure on it." Morgan tried, "Or maybe she'll tell you how much of a screw up she sister is now. I mean that would make me feel better." Morgan laughed a little, and Reid smiled.

"Thanks, Morgan."

"No problem, kid. Anytime, now let's get back to work." Reid nodded and the two made their way to the car.

* * *

The case dragged on for a couple more days. There were a few awkward moments between Reid and Lisbon, but they weren't too bad. After the fourth day, the case was closed.

"Um, so about that coffee?" Lisbon began.

"Ah, ya hold on I'm going to tell my team I'll meet them at the airstrip." Reid said before walking away. He returned shortly, "So do you know any good places?"

Lisbon smiled, "Ya I do." The two walked out of the building with two different teams watching them leave.

"So do they _know_ each other?" Rigsby asked stressing the know like Morgan had done earlier in the week.

Morgan chuckled, "No not in that way. They just have some old thing to take care of."

Jane finally spoke up, he had been too quite this week, "So that's the kid she helped?" Jane directed the question at Morgan. He spoke again before Morgan could answer, "She has held that guilt for too long. Hopefully the kid can understand, Alexa and her brothers were her life back then. Protecting them from was her job, From everything and everyone, sometimes from their own stupid actions, even if that meant collateral damage." Jane sighed heavily.

The profilers all were thinking through Jane's words. 'Protecting them from what exactly?' was the prevalent question. Realization crossed Morgan's eyes; Jane took notice and continued before the darker agent could voice his concerns, "Alright enough with the past, would anyone care for some tea?" Now both teams were now looking at him with shock and curiosity.

* * *

**So that was just something in my head, hoped you liked it. Please Review**


End file.
